topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Miss TSW
Miss TSW stands for Miss Top Strongest Wiki. It is a seasonal contest in which a girl whom has an article on the Top Strongest wiki site gets chosen to be cover girl for the following months/season until a new representative is chosen. '2016' 'Winter 2015-2016' The first is the Winter 2015-2016, the winner being Yoruichi Shihoin with 19 points. 2nd place was Samus Aran with 11 points and 3rd place was Nora Valkyrie with 9 points. Following them was Bayonetta/Cereza ranking in 4th place with 7 points and Medaka Kurokami in 5th place with 6 points. The rest of the results are as follows: Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nykos, Vados and Ryuko Matoi with 5 points, 18/Lazuli with 4 points, Hinata Hyuga, Mashiro Mai, Hitomi Uzaki, Nico Robin, "Tornado of Terror" Tatsumaki, Saeko Busujima, Taxiarch Archangel Michael, Morrigan Aensland, Ajimu Najimi, Luna Hazuki, Masane Amaha and Mokoto Kusanagi with 3 points, Rukia Kuchiki, Chane Laforet, Yoko Littner, Porno Diane, Seri Awashima and Risky Boots with 2 points, Kuroko Koumori, Kurohime (Mahou Tsukai Kurohime), Orihime Inoue, Hikage (Senran Kagura), Diane (Nanatsu no Taizai), Juri Han, Neopolitan, Stocking Anarchy, Adiane The Elegant, Blake Belladona, Leone (Akame Ga Kill!), Bulma Brief, Chichi (Dragon Ball), Videl, Samui and Bambietta Basterbine with 1 point. Smsrn.jpg|2nd place: Samus Aran (Metroid) Nora.png|3rd place: Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) 'Spring 2016' Second is Spring 2016, the winner being Pyrrha Nikos with 13 points. 2nd place was Yoko Littner with 12 points and 3rd place was Samus Aran with 10 points. Following them where Vados, Chun-Li and Medaka Kurokami tied with 6 points. The rest are as follows: "Serpent's Sin of Envy" Diane, Morrigan Aensland, Esdeath, Yang Xiao Long and Akame with 5 points, Albedo, Erza Scarlet, Nyarlathotep (Demonbane) and Seras Victoria with 4 points, Leone (Akame Ga Kill!), Blake Belladona, Saeko Busujima, Kurohime (Mahou Tsukai Kurohime), Penny Polendina, Juri Han, Kainé, Bayonetta/Cereza, Taxiarch Archangel Michael and Nelliel Tu Odelschwank with 3 points, Masane Amaha, Ryuko Matoi, Ibuki (Street Fighter), Neopolitan, Elsa (Frozen), Korra, Nora Valkyrie, Toa (Dragonaut), R. Mika, Ragyo Kiryuin, Satsuki Kiryuin, Amber (RWBY), Featherine Augustus Aurora, Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell and Tatsumaki ("Tornado of Terror") with 2 points, Porno Diane, Candice Catnipp, Brandish Myu, Raskreia, Orihime Inoue, Velvet Scarlatina, Mai Kawakami, Mitsuko Souma, Lala Satalin Deviluke, Clementine (Overlord), Fubuki ("Blizzard of Hell"), Michelle K. Davis, Chichi, Weiss Schnee, Neko (K), Chane Laforet and Stocking Anarchy with 1 point. Adult-Yoko-Littner-anime-38722470-1401-1039.jpg|2nd place: Yoko Littner (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) 174.jpg|3rd place: Samus Aran (Metroid) 'Summer 2016' Third is Summer 2016, the winner being Juri Han with 13 points. In 2nd place was Samus Aran with 9 points and Korra, Morgiana (Magi) and Yu Mi-Ra in a 3 way tie for third place with 8 points each. Following them was Lalaco Godspeed with 7 points and Medaka Kurokami just one rank under scoring in 6 points. The rest are as follows: Vados and Featherine Augustus Aurora with 5 points, Tracer, Widowmaker, Nico Robin, Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, Kaine, Brandish Myu and Irene Belserion with 4 points, Oriha Nashida, Yamuraiha, Lisa Lisa, Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai), Konan, Ajimu Najimi, Esdeath, Morrigan Aensland, Arshes Nei, Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Lee Soo-Jin, Erza Scarlet, Enigma, Casca, Albedo, Nyarlathotep (Demonbane) and Alsheira Almonise with 3 points, Qi Yan Ran, Kuroko Koumori, "Bullet" Rushia Ishikawa, Yoko Littner, Ryuko Matoi, "Blizzard of Hell" Fubuki, Bulma Brief, Lord Dominator, Kim Oong-Nyuh, Chun-Li, Yang Xiao Long, Boa Hancock, Chane Laforet, Teresa of the Faint Smile, Madoka Kaname, Bernkastel and Arale Norimaki with 2 points, Nora Valkyrie, Cana Alberona, Arba/Gyokuen, Diane (Nanatsu no Taizai), Kurotsuchi, Mercy, Kagekiyo Tairano, Orihime Inoue, Suzune/Rin, Katsuragi (Senran Kagura), Black Wind Rosa, Mt. Lady, Hitomi Uzaki, Viola, Stocking Anarchy, Darkness/Lalatina Dustiness Ford, Maya Natsume, Karin Kanzuki, Machi, Ochako Uraraka, Luna Hazuki, Lucy Heartfilia, Aqua (KonoSuba), R. Mika, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, Mai Kawakami, Matrona, Uma, Lightning Farron, Taxiarch Archangel Michael, Chitoge Kirisaki, Garnet McLaine, Jolyne Kujo, Maki Honoka and Bayonetta/Cereza with 1 point. SWamus.jpg|2nd place: Samus Aran (Metroid) Korrabae.png|3rd place (tied): Korra (Avatar - Legend of Korra) Morg00000000000.png|3rd place (tied): Morgiana (Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic) Yoo1.jpg|3rd place (tied): Yu Mi-Ra (God of Highschool) 'Fall 2016' Fourth is Fall 2016, the winner being Morrigan Aensland with 23 points. Tied with Morrigan was Samus Aran whom ended in 2nd place after a tie breaker, 3rd place was Ruby Rose with 18 points. Following them was Medaka Kurokami with 17 points and Yamuraiha with 15 points. The rest are as follows: Yoko Littner and Yang Xiao Long with 13 points, Blake Belladonna and Kaori Kanzaki with 12 points, Casca with 11 points, Orihime Inoue and C. Viper with 9 points, Tier Harribel with 8 points, Kougyoku Ren with 7 points, Emerald Sustrai and Erza Scarlet with 6 points, Chitose Oboro Amatsu and Lilith (Yami To Boushi To Hon No Tabibito) with 5 points, Beatrice Ushiromiya and Katsuragi (Senran Kagura) with 3 points, Myers with 2 points and Ritsuko, Akiko Aoshika, Carmilla with 1 points. Teresa of the Faint Smile, Black Wind Rosa and Hagoromo Gitsune got nominated but received no points/votes. 2017 Winter 2016-2017 Fifth is Winter 2016-2017, the winner being Esdeath with 13 points. 2nd place is Samus Aran with 12 points and 3rd place is Dr. Necro (Devonea Violet) with 11 points. Following them was Medaka Kurokami with 10 points and after her Albedo with 6 points. The rest are as follows: Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell and Irene Belserion with 5 points, Saber (Arthuria Pendragon), Othinus, Angel (King of Fighters), Vados, Momoyo Kawakami, Anna (The God of High School) with 4 points, Seri Awashima, Raven (TTAS), Akame, Rachnera Arachnera, Yang Xiao Long, Bulma Brief, Nora Valkyrie, "Revy", Erza Scarlet, Orihime Inoue, Marin Shirato "Francesca", Lucina, Chane Laforet and Kagekiyo Tairano with 3 points, Kaori Kanzaki, Ajimu Najimi, Bayonetta/Cereza, Daidouji, Rin Tohsaka, Scheris Adjani, Chitose Oboro Amatsu, Xiao Chen, Korra, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, Teresa of the Faint Smile, Brandish Myu, Lord Dominator, 18/Lazuli, Anko Mitarashi, Kagura Mikazuchi, Tsunade, Lucy Heartfilia, Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower, Kamui/Corrin, Lusamine, Kainé, Medusa Gorgon, Cinder Fall, Masane Amaha and Scanty & Kneesocks Anarchy with 2 points, Jericho, Seras Victoria, Ikaros, Megumin, Felicia, Hakuei Ren, Jill Valentine, Tier Harribel, Weiss Schnee, Ultimecia, Tifa Lockhart, Ibuki (Street Fighter), Morgiana, Yuko Ichihara, Yoko Littner, Junko Enoshima, Wonder Woman, Clare (Claymore), Juvia Lockser, Risky Boots, Candice Catnipp, "Blizzard of Hell" Fubuki, Boa Hancock, Reiju Vinsmoke, Lee Soo-Jin, "Tornado of Terror" Tatsumaki, Naraku, Sarada Uchiha, Neopolitan, Lulu (Final Fantasy), Lorem, Blair (Soul Eater) and Liz & Patty Thompson with 1 point. Honorary mention to Carmen (The God of High School). Spring 2017 Sixth is Spring 2017, the winner being YoRHA No.2 Type B (2B) with 34 points. 2nd place Dis Samus Aran with 21 points and 3rd place is Dr. Necro (Devonea Violet) with 19 points. Following them was Medaka Kurokami with 12 points and Ringo Noyamono and Erza Scarlet tied in 5th place with 11 points. The rest are as follows: Saber (Arthuria Pendragon) with 10 points, Arshes Nei, Helles and Kagura Mikazuchi with 8 points, Death of the Endless with 7 points, Boa Hancock, Korra, Satsuki Kiryuin and Rem (Re:Zero) with 6 points, Daenerys Targarien, Quetzalcoatl/Lucoa, Nico Robin, Lisa Yadomaru, 18/Lazuli, "Revy" and Alsheira Almonise with 5 points, Porno Diane, Lee Soo-Jin, Kanna Kamui, Nami, Cinder Fall and Yuno Gasai with 4 points, Kurohime (Mahou Tsukai Kurohime), Arba/Gyouken, Camilla (Fire Emblem), Cindy Aurum, Crusch Karsten, Wiz, Shiva (The God of High School), Dimaria Chronos Yesta, Brandish Myu, Lucy Heartfilia, Kururu Sumeragi, Kanzaki Kaori, Kolin, Shego, Anko Mitarashi, Amira, Ryuko Matoi, Akame, Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower, Albedo and Bayonetta/Cereza with 3 points, Al Azif, Sarada Uchiha, Jewelry Bonney, Morgiana (Magi), Lisa Lisa, Kurotsuchi, Kougyoku Ren, Emerald Sustrai, Ajimu Najimi, Bulma Brief, Wendy Marvell, Chelia Blendy, Othinus, Emily Adachi, Juvia Lockser, Asuka (Senran Kagura), Teresa of the Faint Smile, Chang-Sik, Chane Laforet, Motoko Kusanagi, Mako Mankanshoku, Rin Tohsaka, Lightning Farron, Widowmaker and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) with 2 points, Maam, Sakura Haruno, Akemi Homura, Sakura Kinomoto, Ada Wong, Beatrice Ushiromiya, Irina Jelavic, Risky Boots, Ivy (Soul Calibur), Baccarat, Lily Salvatana, Ohm, Chelsea (Akame Ga Kill!), Tashigi, Tohru, Ibuki (Street Fighter), Koala (One Piece), Chitose Toriiooji, Mikasa Ackerman, Mirajane Strauss, Oriana Thomson, "Gorgon" Ryo Mimasaka, Simca, Casca, Noelle Silva, Felicia, Julia (RAVE), Tomo Aizawa, Lulu (Final Fantasy X), Medusa Gorgon, Blair (Soul Eater), Jane Foster (Thor), Mercy, Marcarita, Neko Kuroha, Yang Xiao Long, Sui-Feng, Tier Harribel, Orihime Inoue and Nelliel Tu Odelschwank with 1 point. 'Summer 2017' Seventh is Summer 2017, the winner being Dr. Necro (Devonea Violet) with 21 points. 2nd place is Death of the Endless with 16 points and 3rd place is Samus Aran with 15 points. Following them was Erza Scarlet with 14 points and Medaka Kurokami with 13 points. The rest are as follows: Saber/Arthoria Pendragon with 11 points, D.Va, Teresa of the Faint Smile and Ashi with 10 points, Caulifla, Arshes Nei, Michael (Bastard!!) and Kagura Mikazuchi with 8 points, Tsunade with 7 points, Orihime Inoue with 6 points, Mirajane Strauss, Ruby Rose, Ajimu Najimi, Quetzalcoatl/Lucoa, Arba/Gyokuen, Aqua (KonoSuba), Albedo, Kagekiyo Tairano and Min Min with 5 points, Hinata Hyuga, Mei Terumi, Lucy Heartifilia, Akame and Levy McGarden, Korra, Lucifer (SIN), Mercy, Rin Tohsaka, Vados, Ryuko Matoi, Tifa Lockhart, Chane Laforet, Medusa Gorgon, Yu Mi-Ra, Othinus, Asami Sato, Lee Soo-Jin, Bra (Dragon Ball Multiverse) and Twintelle with 3 points, Risky Boots, Juvia Lockser, Seras Victoria, Emerald Sustrai, Guila, Marcarita, Sorano Agria (Angel), Slan, Jericho, Kainé, Kai Han, Luna Himeki, Marie (Dies Irae), Widowmaker, Yang Xiao-Long, Candice Catnipp, Featherine Augustus Aurora, "Blizzard of Hell" Fubuki, "Tornado of Terror" Tatsumaki, Jill Valentine, Niang Niang, Merii, Yomi (Senran Kagura) and Belial (SIN) with 2 points, Lord Dominator, Nami, Tenten, Morgiana (Magi), Kurotsuchi, Cana Alberona, Nyarlathotep, Saeko Busujima, Machi, Ino Yamanaki, Lightning Farron, 18/Lazuli, Kaori Kanzaki, Yoko Littner, Lusamine, Charlotte "Big Mam" Linlin, Rem, Retsu Unohana, Nemesis (To LOVE-Ru Darkness), Ibuki (Street Fighter), Lee Yoonsun, Jericho, Aya Brea, Power Girl, Kurohime, Aika Sumeragi, Megumin, Brandish Myu, Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower, Sui-Feng, Boa Hancock, Mei (Overwatch), Leone (Akame Ga Kill!), Marin Shirato "Francesca", Bulma Brief, Dekker, Elizabeth Liones, Hanabi (Senran Kagura), Lorem, Mammon (SIN), Astaroth (SIN) and "Midnight" Nemuri Kayama with 1 point. Fall 2017 Eight Miss TSW was not contested conventionally, instead after deliberation was honorarily granted to Samus Aran, for being runner-up (2nd or 3rd place) in all previous Miss TSW contests, entire 7 of them up to date. Congratulations to Samus Aran, and all the fans who voted for her granting her to be amongst the top contestants all this time and thus granting her this honorary Miss TSW achievement. 2018 Winter 2017-2018 Ninth Miss TSW was also not contested conventionally and instead was a swift system elaborated due to the event being behind schedule. The election process this time instead was a lottery where 7 TSW editors gave 3 nominations each and out of those 21 nominees, 7 being randomly selected via a lottery. Finally, out of those 7 final candidates a poll was made with results determining the winner being Morgiana (Magi) with 17 votes. 2nd place is Marcarita with 8 votes, 3rd place is Hevn with 6 votes and 4th place is Maya Natsume with 5 votes. 5th place is Aqua (KonoSuba) with 3 votes, 6th place is Kagura Mikazuchi with 2 votes and 7th place is Tsunade whom lost the gamble and ended bankrupt with 0 votes in the decisive poll. Finally, the nominees that did not reach the decisive voting stage where: Medaka Kurokami, Kefla, Shantae, Lord Dominator, Momo Yaororozu, Erza Scarlet, D.Va, Riza Brenner, Sakurai Kei, Rusalka Schwagerin, Evangelyne, Teresa of the Faint Smile, Miki (Miko) Kuroda and Swan (Fairy Tail).Category:Miscelaneous Category:Female Category:Cover Category:Miss TSW Category:Busty babe Category:Gallery